Honest Trailer - Back to the Future
Back to the Future is the 123rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the sci-fi comedy Back to the Future film trilogy, including Back to the Future (1985), Back to the Future Part II (1986) and Back to the Future Part III (1990). It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on on October 21, 2015, which was declared "Back to the Future Day" in reference to date Marty McFly arrives in 2015 in the second film. It is 4 minutes 57 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Back to the Future on YouTube "The creepiest blockbuster ever for a story about Marty planning to molest his mom so his dad can have sex with her, except his mom is totally into it, which means her future son looks identical to the guy she had a crush on in high school, and her attempted rapist does chores around the house." '~ Honest Trailers - Back to the Future'' Script (viewer requests appear for a Back to the Future Honest Trailer) '''Marty: Aw, this is heavy. From Steven Spielberg...'s buddy (Robert Zemeckis) comes the blockbuster hit that stands the test of time (Back to the Future), the sequel that launched a million BS Facebook posts (Back to the Future Part II), and the third one (Back to the Future Part III). The Back to the Future Trilogy Doc: Great Scott. Prepare for a trilogy of era-defining films that made everyone who wasn't black want to go back in time. Lou: A colored mayor, that'll be the day. 3-D: Beat it, spook, this don't concern you! Featuring the one where they travel to the past, beat up the bully, fix the future, and set up the sequel (Back to the Future); the one where they travel to the past, beat up the bully, fix the future, and set up the sequel ('''Back to the Future Part II); and the one where they travel to the past, beat up the bully, fix the future, and leave open the possibility for a sequel (Back to the Future Part III). Man, if you marathon these things, they start to get really repetitive. (shows clips of Marty saying "Mom, is that you?", Biff/Buford saying "Hey, McFly!", and Biff/Griff/Buford saying "Are you chicken?") '''Old Biff: Something very familiar about all this. Journey to Hill Valley, a place where the gene pool is so shallow that everyone's ancestor looks exactly the same as their descendants (shows side-by-side clips of Buford and Biff Tannen, James and Gerald Strickland, and Seamus and Marty McFly), and meet Marty McFly, your average '80s teenager who just wants to play guitar, hang from cars, and not get clock-blocked. When Marty's handed the keys to a time-travelling DeLorean, he'll journey from 1985 to 1955, to 1985, to 2015, to a dystopian 1985, to 1955, to 1885, then back to 1985, all in the span of about a couple of weeks. Great Scott, that would be a mindf*ck. But Marty's not doing it alone. Along for the ride through the fourth dimension is Dr. Emmett Brown, an old man who lives alone and whose only friend is a teenage boy. Hunnh. He's a mad scientist who steals nuclear weapons from terrorists, tests dangerous experiments on animals, and chose to build a time machine out of one of the most unreliable cars of all time (shows clips of the DeLorean failing to start). To celebrate the original's 30th anniversary, revisit the creepiest blockbuster ever for a story about Marty planning to molest his mom so his dad can have sex with her, except his mom is totally into it, which means her future son looks identical to the guy she had a crush on in high school, and her attempted rapist does chores around the house (George: Although if it wasn't for him.../'Lorraine': ...we never would've fallen in love.). It's still not as creepy as Doc's kid from the end of the third one. Doc: It means your future hasn't been written yet! (Doc's son Verne is shown in the background doing strange hand gestures with a creepy expression on his face) What is he doing?! But it's not just the original you loved. It's also...parts of the other ones, like...uh, the, uh...the train, and the version of 2015 that got so many things right about today, from the endless 3D sequels to FaceTime to the '80s nostalgia, you'll almost forgive them for tricking you into thinking hoverboards were real. Robert Zemeckis: They've been around for years. It's just that parent's groups have not let the toy manufacturers make 'em, but we got our hands on some and we put 'em in the movie. Stop trolling, Zemeckis! So return to a simpler time, when this was the future (shows Marty putting on future shoes with power laces), this was the present (shows George laughing at The Honeymooners during dinner in 1985), and this was terrorism (shows Libyan terrorists pulling up in a minibus), as you try not to panic when you realize you're as far away from the first movie's release as Marty was from 1955. Wow, I am old. Starring Rick & Morty (Christopher Lloyd as Emmett "Doc" Brown and Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly), Donald Trump (Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen), The Three Stooges (Billy Zane as Match, J.J. Cohen as Skinhead, and Casey Siemaszko as 3-D)...Hey, That's Billy Zane!, Crisping Lover (Crispin Glover as George McFly), Milf (Lea Thompson as Lorraine Baines McFly), Legit Musician Cameos (Huey Lewis, Flea, and ZZ Top), and Hot Car Time Machine (The DeLorean). for Back to the Future - Doc & Marty's Excellent Adventure. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Doc & Marty's Excellent Adventure You know what? The timeline continuity really holds up until they throw it all away for that Chuck Berry joke (Marvin Berry: You know that new sound you're looking for?). I mean, if Marty changed the past, that means he never traveled back in time, but if he inspired Chuck Berry to write "Johnny B. Goode", that means he always went back, and then...augh, my head! I hate time travel! Trivia * This Honest Trailer published on October 21, 2015, which is the date Marty McFly arrives in the future in Back to the Future Part II. ''This meant the Honest Trailer was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Tuesday. * Honest Trailers have been produced for several other time travel movies including ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Star Trek (2009),'' '[[Honest Trailer - X-Men: Days of Future Past|''X-Men: Days of Future Past]], 'Happy Death Day and Doctor Who. For more, see list of Honest Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Back to the Future ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bustle said the Honest Trailer was "nothing short of hilarious," and "the team over at Screen Junkies are nothing short of legendary — so, it shouldn't surprise anyone that their honest trailer for the Back to the Future trilogy is amazing." In the same article, Bustle also noted "the repetition in the ''Back to the Future movies is most certainly purposeful, and Screen Junkies ribbing it is so damn endearing." Slate also highlighted the Honest Trailer for pointing out how repetitive the franchise is. Slash Film said the Honest Trailer was mostly "light-hearted jabs" and remarked that Screen Junkies "doesn’t really have much to nitpick on the filmmaking side of things. Instead, they turn their focus on how the sequels are just a repeat of the same formula and point out some of the uncomfortable racism that exists in the past, not to mention the incestuous plot point between Marty McFly and his mom." Nerdist wrote "one of the best jokes in this week’s Honest Trailer blames the trilogy’s use of Michael J. Fox, Lea Thompson, Tom Wilson, and James Tolkan as their own ancestors as evidence of Hill Valley’s shallow gene pool. It also calls out Doc Brown for building a time machine out of one of the most unreliable cars of all time." In addition, Nerdist also appreciated Screen Junkies' comment about how creepy the blockbuster is because of Lorraine's lust for her son and the continued presence of her attempted rapist in the household years later. In contrast, CinemaBlend said the Honest Trailer was "really mean," and that releasing it on "Back to the Future Day" was "like telling a kid on his birthday that he’s failed so miserably, he has to repeat a grade." In addition, CinemaBlend took issue with Screen Junkies' criticism of the incest plot, writing "as with every Honest Trailer, sometimes they are just nitpicking details that your everyday audience member is going to be able to overlook in the name of it being, you know, a movie. Like, for instance, the incest claims between Marty (Michael J. Fox) and his mom (Lea Thompson). It’s integral to the plot!" Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * 'The Back To The Future Honest Trailer Is Really Mean On This Special Day '- CinemaBlend article * 'The 'Back To The Future' Honest Trailer Is Something Every Fan Needs To Watch — VIDEO '- Bustle article * 'Travel Back to the Future Again and Again With The Latest Honest Trailer '- Slate article * 'NEW HONEST TRAILER DOUBLES BACK ON THE BACK TO THE FUTURE TRILOGY ' - Nerdist article * 'Honest Trailer: Back To The Future Trilogy '- Geeks of Doom article * '‘Back to the Future’ Honest Trailer: There’s Something Very Familiar About All This '- Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Time travel Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Franchises Category:Comedy Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:Season 5 Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment